This application relates generally to backpack systems and more particularly to backpack systems including sleeping pads and shelters such as tents.
Backpacks are commonly used to conveniently carry around items in a variety of environments and scenarios such as camping, school, military, etc. Backpacks are typically not large enough or configured to also carry things such as sleeping pads, sleeping bags, pillows and the like. It would be advantageous to have available a backpack capable of supporting sleeping items and items of shelter.